


Home Together

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Escape Artist, The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Aiden and Will have some fun while Roland is at work
Relationships: Aiden Hoynes/Will Burton, Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes, Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes/Will Burton, Roland Blum/Will Burton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. When Daddy's Away...

Aiden entered the house and quietly shut the door behind him, unsure if Will and Anthony were still asleep or not. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and unzipped his sweat-soaked hoodie, his skin warm and flushed beneath it. He rubbed his hands together and blew on them. It had been colder than he’d expected that morning but he wasn’t one to be deterred by the weather. The only time he didn’t go running was when it was storming or snowing outside. He went into the kitchen and poured himself some orange juice, wiping the sweat from his brow. The house was quiet, the early morning tranquil and relaxing.

Aiden drank his juice and set his empty water bottle in the sink to be washed later. He drained his glass and set that in the sink as well, then went into the bathroom. He debated having a shower or a bath. He decided that a bath was better since it would make less noise than a shower and in truth sometimes he preferred that after a run. He turned on the water and started filling the tub, making sure the water was nice and hot, but was careful to avoid a scalding temperature. He kicked off his running shoes and then stripped off his shorts, boxers, tank top, and his hoodie, tossing them one by one into the hamper beside the door. 

He added a few drops of bubble solution and stopped the water flow when the tub was nearly full. Aiden slowly stepped into the water and sighed as he submerged himself, feeling his tired muscles relax. Baths always felt better after a run or when it was cold outside. Aiden tipped his head back against the tub and rested his arms along the edges, closing eyes as he relaxed into the water.

Suddenly though, after about ten minutes, Aiden’s reverie was broken by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. They stopped outside the bathroom door.

“Aiden?” Will asked from the other side. “Are you home?”

“Yeah, it’s me, love,” Aiden replied. “You can come in if you want to.”

Will seemed to hesitate for a moment before he opened the door and entered the bathroom. He was fully dressed in jeans and a black Polo sweater, though his feet were bare. He closed the door behind him but stayed near it, almost like he was afraid to cross the room further. His pale cheeks were tinged pink and his dark eyes were darting around the room, like he was trying to look at anything except Aiden lounging the bath.

“Did you just come home?” Will asked, eyes on the floor.

“Yeah,” Aiden replied. “I got in a few minutes ago but I didn’t want to wake you or Anthony, so I decided having a bath would be easier and quieter than a shower. It helps me relax more after a  
run too.”

“That’s good,” Will said. “I guess I’ll leave you to it.”

He turned to go, his face somehow pinker than before. The jeans he wore were tight, hugging his legs, his arse, his seductive hips. The sweater clung to him too, showing off the leanness of his back and his arms. Aiden licked his lips and shifted in the water.

“Will, wait,” he said.

Will turned back around slowly. “Yeah?”

Aiden smirked and leaned along the edge of the tub, propping his head with one hand while his arm hung over the edge. Will’s eyes flickered with something promising and he blinked. 

“Would you care to join me?” Aiden asked, his tone light and playful.

Will’s eyes widened and he blushed deeper. His fingers twitched at his sides. “Really?”

“Of course,” Aiden replied. “Trust me when I say that this tub is big enough for two people. Especially a handsome Scotsman.”

Will grinned and began removing his clothes. He had no belt on and simply slid his jeans and boxers down his legs, then pulled his sweater over his head, ruffling his hair. He placed them into the hamper and walked over to the tub. Aiden moved back to where he’d been to make room for Will. The Scotsman slowly stepped in the bath and eased himself into the water, sitting at the other end of the tub, facing Aiden. He sighed as he relaxed against the faucet.

“This is nice,” he said. “I think I see what you mean about this being relaxing.”

“Told you,” Aiden replied. “Like I said, I also didn’t want to wake you or Anthony. I wasn’t sure if you were up yet when I first got home.”

“I woke up after Roland left earlier this morning,” Will explained. “He fed and changed Anthony before he left. I was getting dressed when you came in.”

Aiden chuckled and moved his foot beneath the water, running his toes along Will’s leg. The Scotsman jerked in surprise at the touch but said nothing, his eyes getting a heated look to them. Aiden ran his foot further up Will’s leg and the Scotsman grabbed it gently, guiding it up his chest, just above the water. He rubbed Aiden’s ankle, a smirk playing about his lips.

“What are you still doing over there?” Aiden purred, flexing his toes against Will’s chest.

Will growled and moved forward, water sloshing over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. He caught Aiden’s lips in a deep kiss, straddling him, tangling his hands in the other man’s blond hair. Aiden moaned into the kiss and gripped Will’s hips, rocking against him. Their growing erections brushed together beneath the water and made them both groan at the friction. Aiden surged upward, trying to kiss Will harder, loving the taste of him, the warmth of his lips and tongue. The blond slipped his hands lower, grasping Will’s perfect arse, squeezing and kneading possessively Will braced one hand against the edge of the tub, his knuckles white while he gripped Aiden’s hair, tugging his head back as they kissed. 

“You are so bloody sexy,” Will murmured when they parted for air some minutes later. He trailed kisses and bites down Aiden’s neck, licked along his collar bone. “Christ, you have no idea how hard it is for me sometimes to keep my hands off you.”

“Yeah?” Aiden asked, licking his swollen lips. 

Will nodded. “Yes. Fuck, sometimes, when I see you fresh after a run, or I’m just watching you cook, I want to pin you against something and kiss you breathless, run my fingers through your hair…” He nipped Aiden’s earlobe. “I want to do so many things to you, Aiden, or let you do things to me.”

Aiden cupped Will’s jaw. “I want you, Will. So much. I’ve just been so...scared of hurting you or losing control.”

“I want you too, Aiden,” Will replied, nuzzling his palm. “And if you’re not ready, we don’t have to do anything.”

Aiden’s brown eyes gleamed with lust. He reached between them and took both their erections in hand, stroking them. Will moaned as they kissed and rocked his hips to the rhythm of Aiden jerking them off.

“I want you, Will,” Aiden murmured between kisses and heavy breaths. “If you trust me, I want to make love to you. Please.”

“Yes, Aiden,” Will replied. “I want you to make love to me.”

He pulled back and helped Aiden out of the bath, then drained the water. Aiden cupped his arse when he bent down to remove the plug. Will laughed and turned around, pressing Aiden up against the sink as they resumed kissing. They used towels to dry themselves off but didn’t bother to put their robes on. They held hands as they went back upstairs and into the bedroom. Will and Aiden faced each other as they stood at the end of the bed, freshly made again. Aiden kissed Will tenderly.

“Are you ready?” the blond asked quietly.

“Yes,” Will replied, just as softly. “I’m ready.”

Aiden smiled and kissed his nose, then pushed Will down onto the bed. The Scotsman laughed and tried to sit up again, but Aiden playfully pushed him to lay back against the pillows. He straddled Will’s hips and kissed up thigh, sucking a bruise into his hip, then trailing his lips upward, swirling his tongue around his lover’s navel, loving the way Will’s abdominal muscles jumped beneath his touch. Aiden ran his left hand up Will’s other legs, fingertips grazing his skin. He left kisses, bites, and licks all the way up the other man’s stomach, his chest, sucking on both of his nipples, until he finally reached Will’s lips again. The Scotsman wrapped his arms around Aiden’s shoulders, his toes curling as the blond sucked on his tongue.

“Christ, you are so sexy,” Aiden growled, running his hands across Will’s chest and stomach. “So gorgeous, so perfect.”

Will blushed and looked away, biting his lip. Aiden frowned and stroked his warm cheek, gently guiding Will to look at him again. 

“Sorry,” Will mumbled. “I’m just...nervous.”

“I know,” Aiden replied soothingly. “I am too. It’s okay, Will. I promise.”

Will nodded and Aiden smiled, kissing him again. He rolled his hips and their leaking erections brushed together once more. Will groaned, digging his nails into Aiden’s shoulder blades while the blond sucked a mark below his right ear.

“Aiden, please,” Will whined. 

“I’ve got you, love,” Aiden whispered, kissing his throat.

He grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer and deftly flipped the cap open. He poured some onto his fingers and Will spread his legs as Aiden settled between them, rubbing his inner thigh. He circled the tight entrance between Will’s cheeks, lightly pressing the ring of muscles but not fully entering it. Aiden leaned down and kissed his lover’s cock, licked at the precome oozing from the flushed tip. Will moaned, one hand reaching down to tangle in Aiden’s hair again. As the blond suckled the tip of his lover’s cock, he eased one finger into Will’s entrance. Will gasped and almost tensed up, but forced himself to relax. Aiden looked up at him, eyes wide and dark as he sucked Will’s cock.

“Are you okay?” he asked, pulling off for a minute.

“Yeah,” Will replied. “Keep going, please.”

Aiden nodded and wrapped his lips around Will’s erection again. Will gasped at the wet heat and clenched his fingers tighter in Aiden’s hair. The blond added a second finger, scissoring them. Will’s other hand gripped the bed covers tightly, his moaning and breathing louder. He all but yelled when Aiden added a third slick finger, curling them and nudging his prostate. 

“Aiden, please, fuck,” Will keened, heat building in his belly. “I’m getting close and-Oh, Christ-I don’t want to come until you’re inside me.”

Aiden moaned and pulled off, his lips slick and shiny with spit. He removed his fingers gently and kissed Will hungrily, swallowing the whine he made. Will grabbed the lube and poured some into his own hand, wrapping it around Aiden’s erection, slicking him up. His other hand was still holding Aiden’s hair, keeping him in place while the blond rocked his hips into Will’s firm grip. 

“Take me, Aiden, please, now,” Will begged. “I’m ready for you, love.”

“Will,” Aiden said huskily,

He positioned himself between Will’s legs and hoisted them up over his waist. Will wound them around him, ankles crossed at the small of Aiden’s back. He ran his hands up Aiden’s smooth back and pulled him down into a kiss. Aiden pushed in slowly, the ring of muscle stretching to accommodate his cock, squeezing him delightfully. Will was warm and slick and so tight. Aiden bottomed out and held still for a minute, hands braced on either side of Will’s head.

“You feel...bloody fantastic,” Aiden gasped. 

“So do you,” Will replied. “You’re so big and hard for me, Aiden.” He shifted his hips. “Please move, love, I’m alright.”

Aiden nodded and started thrusting, gently at first, but Will grew impatient. He wrapped his legs tighter around Aiden’s waist and pulled him even closer and deeper, arms around Aiden’s back. The bed squeaked and banged against the wall as Aiden’s thrusts grew deeper and harder. The muscles of his back shifted beneath Will’s palms as they kissed messily between thrusts. Their moaning and heavy breathing filled the room.

“Aiden!” Will yelled out when his lover hit his prostate. “Oh, fucking hell, that feels good. Please don’t stop, love, please. Bloody hell, you’re gonna make me come!”

The way Will was moaning and getting loud as he grew closer to his release was driving Aiden crazy. He buried his face in Will’s sweaty neck, pounding into his lover with abandon. 

“Come for me, Will,” Aiden growled into his lover’s ear, biting the lobe and sucking it between his teeth. “Fuck, I want you to come and get nice and tight for me. I want to come inside you.”

Will wailed, his nails scratching down Aiden’s back as he climaxed. His entire body went taut and he arched his back, his cock jerking and spilling warm, hot white come between them. Aiden gasped at the increase in tightness around his prick and sank his teeth into Will’s shoulder, muffling his cry as he came deep inside his lover’s body. He collapsed against Will’s chest, both of them breathing heavily.

“That was bloody amazing,” Will breathed, petting Aiden’s messy hair, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. He kissed Aiden’s sweaty temple. “Are you okay?”  


Aiden pulled his face away from Will’s neck and offered him a blissed out smile. “I'm more than okay, love.”

They shared a smile and another kiss before Aiden carefully pulled out. Will whined at the loss, feeling warm seed drip from his hole, the mess on his stomach starting to itch at it cooled. Aiden kissed his forehead and left the room for a moment, then came back with a warm cloth. He gently cleaned the mess of Will’s stomach and his hole, then laid down on his back beside Will, reaching for his hand and interlacing their fingers between them.

“I love you, Will,” Aiden said, turning to face him. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“I love you too, Aiden,” Will replied. “And of course I trust you. I know you’d never hurt me unless I wanted you too.”

Aiden chuckled and brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of Will’s. They laid together for a bit, trading kisses and caressing, before Will spread his fingers against Aiden’s chest, circling one of his nipples. Aiden’s breath hitched and his cock began to harden once more.

“Want to go again?” Will asked mischievously.

“Yes,” Aiden replied eagerly.

Will grinned and rolled over, straddling his lover’s waist. He kissed from Aiden’s lips and lower, across his chest, his smooth stomach, down to his erection, which was nearly fully hard again. As Aiden moaned, tilting his head back and grabbing Will’s hair, guiding him up and down he began to suck Aiden’s cock, neither of them heard the sound of the front door opening and footsteps approaching the bedroom.


	2. ...The Boys Will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland comes home and catches his boys having fun without him.

Roland stood outside the front door, feeling confused. He’d been ringing the doorbell for the past couple minutes before he’d resorted to knocking. He knew Will was home and surely Aiden was back from his run by now. Why weren’t they answering the door? Roland felt like an idiot for leaving his keys behind, as well as his phone. He’d been in a bit of a rush that morning.

“Will?” Roland called. “Aiden? It’s me I just forgot my keys and my phone!”

When there was no answer, Roland sighed and reached for the door handle. He was shocked that the door was unlocked. Normally Aiden made sure to lock it behind him when he left for his run in the morning. Maybe he was home but couldn’t hear Roland?

‘He’s probably in the shower,’ Roland thought. ‘But why wouldn’t Will answer the door?’

He entered the living room and began searching for his keys and his phone, checking the usual places he thought they’d be. The coffee table, the TV stand, the side table next to the sofa, all yielded nothing. Roland sighed and went into the kitchen, checking the table as well as the counter where the coffee maker was. 

“Please tell me I didn’t wash them,” Roland muttered to himself, moving toward the laundry room.

There were some clothes in there already but none of them were Roland’s, so he dismissed them. He checked the cabinets where they kept the detergent and cleaning supplies, but still found nothing. Roland ran his fingers through his curls, trying to mentally retrace his steps. He knew he’d had them in the bedroom after he’d gotten dressed. Did he leave his phone and keys in there? Or maybe they were even in Anthony’s nursery. Roland wasn’t sure he’d taken them in there, but it couldn’t hurt to look. He started making his way upstairs and into his young son’s nursery, but stopped when he heard sounds coming from the bedroom down the hallway.

Roland froze and looked toward the door to the bedroom, which was partly shut. Curious, he walked toward it and heard the noises going on within: moaning, gasping, soft, wet sounds. Roland crept closer to the door and peered inside through the small gap between it and the wall. His eyes widened at what he saw. Aiden and Will were in bed, both of them deliciously naked. Aiden was sitting up against the headboard, one arm thrown over his head, which was thrown back as he moaned. His other hand was between his legs, tangled in Will’s dark brown hair.

The other man had his head buried between Aiden’s thighs, bobbing up and down while Aiden guided his movements. Will was naked too, his smooth back and perfect ass facing Roland. He was hard, his cock dripping precome onto the bedsheets. He was grinding against the bed as he sucked Aiden off, his ass flexing. Roland noticed how red and used Will’s hole looked. As the Scot continued to suck the blond off, a rivulet of come leaked from Will’s hole, down his thigh.

Roland bit his lip hard enough that he nearly drew blood. His slacks had become tighter, heat pooling low in his belly. He cupped himself through his pants and continued to watch his boys. Aiden’s eyes were closed and his toes curled in pleasure as he moaned, guiding Will’s head with a firm grip on his hair. Will hummed around Aiden’s cock, the slick, obscene sound of it making Roland harder. Aiden suddenly tugged at Will’s hair, pulling him off his cock and yanking him up for a messy kiss. Roland moaned, stroking himself through his pants. He pushed the door open further, watching as Will began kissing and biting Aiden’s neck, adding to the marks already there.

“Want you to ride me,” Aiden gasped as Will sucked on one nipple. “I want to come inside you again, you sexy, bloody perfect thing.”

“Yes,” Will whined, grinding himself against Aiden’s stomach. “Fuck me again, Aiden, please.”

Roland watched as Aiden grabbed the lube from the nightstand, which was right next to his keys and his phone. The older man moaned and watched as Aiden slicked up his fingers and eased two of them into Will’s loose hole. More come dripped from it as Aiden scissored his fingers, making Will moan and keen, fucking himself back onto the blond’s fingers. 

“I’m ready, Aiden, please,” Will begged. “I’m ready for you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Precious,” Aiden murmured, kissing Will’s chest.

Roland’s lust spiked even more at hearing his husband say the pet name for their lover. Will arched his back as Aiden kissed his neck.

“Pretty Boy,” the Scotsman moaned. “Fuck me!”

Roland moaned loudly and entered the room, making his way to the bed. His boys were so preoccupied that they didn’t notice him until Roland was standing at the foot of it, reaching out and touching Will’s back.

“Having fun, boys?” Roland purred.

Both his lovers jumped and looked at him, eyes wide and dark, full of lust and surprise. Their skin was flushed pink and their hair was in disarray. Roland smirked at them, still cupping himself through his pants. Aiden and Will looked down at the bulge there, then back up to his face.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Roland said huskily. “Daddy just wants to watch for now, if you don’t mind.”

Aiden and Will looked at each other as Roland removed his shoes and jacket, tossing them to the floor. “Give Daddy a good show, boys, eh?”

His lovers smirked in unison and resumed their activities, though with more sensuality and passion then before. Aiden pulled Will into a kiss as the Scot sank down onto Aiden’s cock, moaning loudly as he sunk down to the hilt. Roland loosened his tie and unbuttoned his vest, watching his boys hungrily. Aiden’s nails left scratches down Will’s back, narrow hips thrusting upward into Will’s body. 

“How’s he feel, Pretty Boy?” Roland asked, removing his shirt and unzipping his pants. 

“He feels good,” Aiden replied, cupping Will’s ass. “He’s so loose from when I fucked him earlier, and he’s so bloody warm and wet.”

Will keened, impaling himself down harder on Aiden’s cock. Roland was fully naked now and he sat on his knees behind Will, kissing his neck and his back, caressing him as he rode Aiden.

“You both are so sexy,” Roland growled, kissing Will’s ear. “My Pretty Boy and Precious, so perfect, so fucking gorgeous.” He sucked on his lover’s earlobe. “My pretty fucktoy, Will. You like having Aiden inside you?”

“Yes,” Will sobbed, resting head on Roland’s shoulder, rocking his hips in Aiden’s lap. 

“You want Daddy to fuck you next, hmm?” Roland purred, stroking Will’s chest, down to his cock. “Want me to add to the mess inside you?”

Will whined and nodded, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Aiden bit his nipple and Roland firmly gripped the Scotsman’s ass, watching Aiden’s cock disappear between the cheeks. Will gasped and came with a strangled cry, his cock spurting white hot seed all over his and Aiden’s stomachs, arching his back into Roland still behind him. Aiden moaned and threw his head back against the pillows, crying out as he climaxed again inside of Will. Roland almost came then and there. He watched as the younger men panted and slowly came down from their orgasms.

“My turn,” Roland murmured into Will’s ear. “Do you want me to add even more come inside you, Precious?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Will replied hoarsely. “Come inside me, fill me up.”

Aiden slowly pulled out of Will, who whined, feeling come drip down his thighs from his used hole. Roland gathered it on his fingers and used it to slick himself up before entering Will’s slick heat, moaning at how loose and wet his lover was. Roland pressed his forehead against the back of Will’s head, thrusting gently, aware that his lover might be sore. But Will growled and tugged at the older man’s curls, urging him to go harder. Roland complied, thrusting deeply into Will while Aiden watched them, sprawled on his back, soft cock laying against his thigh.

“So loose and wet for me, Precious,” Roland murmured against Will’s ear. “Fuck, maybe we should just keep you like this, full of our come so we can just slide into you whenever we want.”

Will keened as Roland pinched his nipples and bit his shoulder, thrusting a few more times before exploding deep into Will’s hole, slicking him up even further. All three of them collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweaty. Roland sighed as he nuzzled Will’s neck and stroked Aiden’s messy hair. They basked in the afterglow for a few minutes before Roland left the room and returned with a wet cloth. He cleaned Will’s hole and wiped down him and Aiden, cleaning the sweat and seed from their flesh. Both men preened under the gentle treatment and cuddled closer to each other. They looked tired and were already falling asleep, so Roland kissed them both on the forehead before pulling the duvet over them, and dressed himself once more.

He grabbed his phone and keys from the nightstand, but lingered before leaving, watching his boys sleep, wrapping in each other’s arms.

“Maybe I should leave you two home alone more often,” Roland mused. “Or at least forget things more often.”

He chuckled and left the house, not caring that he looked well-fucked. He always wore that look with pride.


End file.
